


I'll Call You Mine

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I'm this Michaela is Billie Joe Armstrong's daughter. And we are gonna pretend he's married to Annalise Braakensiek and that's why they live in Aussie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm this Michaela is Billie Joe Armstrong's daughter. And we are gonna pretend he's married to Annalise Braakensiek and that's why they live in Aussie.

*Michaela's POV* 

I thought I was still dreaming when my phone started to buzz. I ignored it and a few minutes later it buzzed again. Another minute, two more texts. Soon they texted so much they didn't stop so I picked it up from the charging port. The texts were from Adam. 

"Good morning sweetheart. I think I have the time zones right so that its 10 there. Could you do me a favor?"

"Just reply when you wake up." 

"Michaela?"

"Michaellla." 

"Michaela, Michaela." 

"Hey Michaela wake up."

"Michaela, Michaela wake up." 

"MICHAEA YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES GET UP." 

"Sorry Michaela. Michael took my phone. Just answer when you get this." 

I'm really glad they take away Michael's phone in the morning because I wouldn't be able to handle this everyday. "For Michael: really this is what I wake up to? I need my beauty rest. For Adam: yes what could I help you with?" 

"You can give me a blow job ;) and you don't need rest! You're beautiful ;*" I was guessing that was from Mikey.

"I need you to go to Luke's and get the big orange envelope off of his desk." Adam replied. "And disregard what Mikey said." 

"Haha okay. I'll get Chris to drive me over later. I need a shower." I texted back.

"Thank you sweetie! We miss you!" He replied back. 

I took a really quick shower and then got dressed. I blow dried my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey bubba?" I walk into Christian's room and sit on the bed. 

He rolls his eyes and looks up from his computer screen. "Can I help you?" 

"Will you pretty please drive me to Luke's house to grab something for their manager really quick?" I put on my sweetest smile.

"Right now?" He sighed.

"Generally in the next 30 minutes." I said hoping he would agree. 

"Why don't you just get one of the chauffeurs to take you?" He groaned.

"Cause they are so polite and I feel caged." I said doubtfully. 

"Fine go put your shoes on and meet me downstairs." He shut his laptop and got on some shoes. 

I left his room and went to mine in search of some shoes. I grabbed my favorite pair of converse that I had stolen from Luke and put them on. I took the elevator down and met Christian by the front door. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the best brother in the whole world?"

"Only when you guys want something." He smiled and opened the door for us to go out. 

"I swear it's all the time and we are just crabby the rest of the time so we don't say it." I implied.

He nodded his head but rolled his eyes in disbelief. He opened my car door and closed it once I was inside before getting in himself. We drove to the Hemmings residence with Green Day on the radio, head banging and singing along. In reality he really is the best brother but I don't think he believes us.

We pulled into the driveway and he parks the car. "Ok I'll be right back." 

I walked into the familar house that always smells like freshly baked cookies and it reminded me of how much I missed Luke. Suddenly I was having second thoughts about being able to walk into his actual room without crying. I shook the thoughts from my head and walked up the two flights of stairs to the floor Luke's room was on. 

As I reached Luke's door I heard two voices moans coming from inside. I was taken by surprise and just kind of froze. Is Luke cheating on me? He isn't supposed to be back till tomorrow. 

I turned and slowly walked back down, still shocked. I get back in the car and Christian is looking at me funny. "That was fast. Did you get the thing you need?"

I turned to look at him and then to the ground. My eyes started to water and I blinked back the tears. "Just drive."

"Micky, what happened?" He said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Can we please talk later?" I said causing my voice to crack. He leaned over and gave me a quick hug before pulling back and driving home. 

When we got back to the house, I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I climbed under the blanket and curled into a ball. I didn't realize it but I was crying. Once I noticed the tears falling they came at a rapid pace and I started sobbing. I wanted to talk to someone but I didn't know who. I pulled out my phone and saw Mikey's contact and decided he was the lucky winner. The tone rang three times and he picked up. "Hey pretty lady what's up?" 

His voice sounded so sweet and full of laughter, a sound that could make anyone happy. "M-Mikey?"

"Babygirl what's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice has changed and suddenly full of concern.

"I, I don't know. Mikey I just want to be happy and you guys make me happy. I just, I don't know." My voice started shaking and I'm sure Mikey could tell. 

"Micky calm down. Everything will be okay, alright? Fuck I have to go but I really don't want to leave you sad. I love you babygirl okay?" He sounded frustrated as he ended the call.

I just had to believe that everything was going to be okay. I decided to call my bestfriend and ask her if she wanted to go to lunch. "Hey Katie, Babe's! Wanna go get some lunch?" 

"Um sure, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." She answered. 

"Kk I'll pick you up in a bit." I hung up the phone and went into my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.

I was to lazy to decide what I wanted so I put the event into the machine and it picked out what I should wear. Thankfully I loved it so I put on the black halter crop top with a coral skater skirt. After I went to the shoe closet and put on some black Michael Kors sandals. I also picked out a black Louis Vuitton clutch and put all of my cards and both my phones in them.

I went down to my hair and makeup room and met Izzy. He gave me a hug and kissed both my cheeks. "Baby girl you look gorge! Where are you off to?"

"Just lunch and maybe some shopping." I answered back sitting in the stylist chair. 

"Lovely. How do you want your hair today?" He asked grabbing a comb.

"Ponytail please. Tease the crown, curl the ponytail, and leave my little side hair things." I said knowing he knew what I was talking about.

"Ok pretty babe. Give me 5 minutes." I pulled out my phone and texted Katie that I was doing hair and then I'd be on my way. "And done! Oh you look gorgeous."

"Thank ya, thank ya. I don't need any make up today." I said giving him a hug.

"Course you don't need it! You're naturally beautiful." He said hugging back.

"Thanks Izzy, but that's not what I meant." I laughed and grabbed my clutch. 

I walked to the car port and met Mr. Thomas. "Hello Miss Michaela. Where would you like to go today?" 

"Hello to you Mr. Thomas. Could I have the pleasure of you bringing me to Katie's house on Nulla Street in Vaucluse?" I asked him.

"No problem, miss." He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." He closed the door once I was inside.

He got in himself and started the route to Katie's house. It was only about a 10 minute drive before we arrived to her house. Mr. Thomas opened my door and let me out to knock on Katie's front door. 

Within a matter of minutes she opened the door and hugged me around my waist. "Ugh Katie it's been too long!" 

"Well sorry I go to public school." She answered back and we both laughed. 

We walked to the car and Thomas closed the door for us. "So where would you like to go for lunch?"

I looked to Katie and she shrugged. "Oh come on. You are the guest, you pick." 

"But I don't know any good places because I never get to eat out." She said kind of shy. 

"Ok then how about we go to Tetsuya's?" I asked her.

"Don't you have to call like a month ahead of time for that?" She asked unsure.

"Well other people do. Mr. Wakuda loves my dad so we have a table reserved for us at all times." I told her. I grabbed the walkie talkie above our heads and told Thomas where we wanted to go.

The drive wasn't that long before we got there. Thomas opened our door and let us out before one of my security guards escorted us to our table. "Thanks John I'll text you when we need to be picked up." 

After the waiter got our drink and food orders and we got situated I finally got to talk to Katie. "So what's up, Micky? You look worried about something." 

"Umm. I could be wrong, hopefully I am, but I think Luke is or did cheat on me." I said playing with the straw in my drink.

"What? Micky that's horrible!" She said.

I let out a weak laugh, "ya, it is." 

"What gave you this thought?" She asked and my mind went back to earlier.

"Well Adam said he needed something out of Luke's room," 

"Manager Adam or best friend Adam?" She said.

"Manager. So I went to his house and up to his room and heard people having sex." I looked away as I said it, not wanting to see her reaction.

"But isn't he on that two week tour?" She asked.

"He's supposed to be back tomorrow though. He could have just come home early to see whatever chick he was banging before he came back to me." I explained.

"Micky that's just wrong. Why would he do that?" She questioned again.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I just wasn't worth it." I figured, shrugging my shoulders. 

Katie grabbed my hand from across the table and stroked it with her thumb. "You know you are way worth it and if he did that he's a piece of trash." 

"Ya I guess. But I don't understand why he would do it. In a week it will be our two years." I explained. 

"Omg that's right! And let's not forget your birthday!" She started to get excited. 

"Omg I forgot. Katie I haven't even started to plan the party!" I said kind of pissed because how could I forget that.

"Ok well don't get too upset. Maybe since your dad hasn't asked in a while, he already planned it." She said.

"Ok I know everyone thinks my dad is awesome but he's not cool enough to plan a birthday party." I reminded her. 

"Well then give me ideas and I will help him. We can plan it this afternoon." She said giving me some hope. 

"Ok." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mr. Wakuda. I looked at Katie and smirked. "Wanna meet the owner?" 

"Really?" She said. I nodded my head and waved as soon as he looked over.

He smiled and walked over to our table. "Michaela, how's my girl?" 

"Hello Mr.Wakuda. This is my friend Katie. But to answer your question I'm about to lose it." I giggled.

"Well I know you've got a birthday coming up that I may or may not be catering. Could it have something to do with that?" He winked.

"Well atleast I know it will have amazing food but that's about the only thing I know." I laughed. 

"Well thank you. I'm glad you like it. Would you like a drink?" He whispered. 

"Why yes! Two of my favorites please." I smiled at the offer cause he usually only lets me drink with Daddy. 

"Coming your way!" He laughed and turned to grab the drinks.

"He lets you drink?" Katie questioned with a surprised look on her face. 

"Usually only with Daddy but then again I never really drink otherwise. Everytime he lets us drink with the boys they attempt to get drunk." I told her.

"Right. What else would you expect?" She laughed.

Mr.Wakuda returned with our drinks and set one infront of each of us. "Thank you!" 

"No problem just don't tell your parents." He winked again and walked away. 

I watched Katie's eyes as she tried the drink and it was hilarious. "Wow that's really good." 

I chuckled and took a sip myself, "isn't it? Liz makes them the best." 

"Luke's mom gives you alcohol at 16?" She asked surprised. 

"Well when everyone knows your dad, you get what you want." I laughed. "So how are you and Michael?" 

"We're good." she smiled at the mention of his name and it was cute. "I just wish he was home more." 

"Aww. I feel you baby. Luke being away is the hardest part for me too. But I promise it makes you stronger. The more he is away, the better the connection when he returns." I smiled. 

"I forgot to text him! He told me to when I woke up and that was like 5 hours ago." She said pulling out her phone to text him.

Her screen was all cracked and I felt like she was gonna get class stuck in her finger. "Ok first, why the hell were you up before 10 and second, what the hell happened to your phone?" 

"I am just on a school schedule so I'm up early. And Michael. Michael happened to my phone before he left." She said.

"But how? How could he possibly do that?" I asked.

"We were on the roof with all of the boys and they were playing like hot potato or something and then for some reason he just threw it off the roof." She laughed. I started to giggle imagining how all of that went down. 

The waiter came over and gave us a desert menu. "Do you want anything?" 

"Of course but I don't need it." She said. 

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the waiter. "We'll take 2 molten ice cream cake things." 

After the waiter left Katie looked toward me, "you are trying to make me more fat." 

"Katie listen. You are a toothpick. You may not want it but you need it. Michael doesn't think you are fat. I used to do the same with Luke and he would always give me weird looks. Now I eat more than him and he still does the same." I paused and we both laughed. "Point is you are beautiful and we both love you."

The waiter brought our desert and Katie just stared at hers even though I had already started eating mine. "If you don't eat it I will and then you will be making me fat. You know you want it." 

"Do you really think I'm skinny?" She asked.

"Not in a bad way if that's how you are thinking." I told her.

She looked at me once more for reassurance and then picked up her spoon to eat a bite. "Ok that is really good." 

"I told you! You need to listen to me more often." I explained to her. 

We finished our desert and I called John to pick us up. He met us at the table and walked us to the front desk. I paid for the meal and said goodbye to Mr.Wakuda. John escorted us to the car and opened the door for us to climb in. "Who's ready to go shopping? We need to get you some sexier clothes!"

"Hey watch it. You got me in a pair of shorts before, I'd say you're doing pretty well." She replied back.

"Right... Just a quick question, have you and Michael had sex before?" I asked.

"Well that's a little deep huh?" Katie asked.

"Cut your bullshit and answer the question." I laughed nudging her.

"We have. So what?" She answered. 

"Wait really?? When? Did it hurt?" She put her finger to my lips to keep me from continuing. 

"Yes really. After they won the AMA's and it hurt a little at first but not after that." She answered all of my questions but I still had another. 

"Did you guys do it any more after? When was the last time?" I continued.

"We did it to or three more times after that but we haven't had sex in the last two months at least. I don't know if I am bad at it of if I'm just not pretty enough." She looked stressed but I couldn't help but smile. 

"Definitely going to Victoria's Secret!" I told her.

"You know I hate that store. It's so slutty." She refused.

"Um that's because you aren't confident with your body. And excuse you but I shop at that store all of the time. Do you think I'm a slut?" I asked defensively.

"No of course not but," I put my finger to her lips and stopped her.

"Please?" I asked sweetly. 

"Fine. But only if we go in hot topic." She agrued. 

"Deal! I freaking love that store anyway." I agreed. 

"I'm gonna buy you a whole new wardrobe with an outfit for everything even if you don't ever wear them." I said excitedly.

"Fine by me. But that's not really fair bc you know I'm going to feel bad that you bought them and wear them anyway." She explained.

"Oh stop." I looked out of the window and seeing the mall, I squealed. "Oh I can't wait!" 

"What mall is this? I've never been here." She said.

"It has things like Louis Vuttion and Michael Kors and stuff." I explained.

"So a rich people mall? Explains a lot." She said.

"Don't worry we can go to the other mall to go to hot topic." I said.

"Oh I wasn't worried about that, I'm trying to prepare myself for walking into this mall." She said.

Thomas dropped John, Katie, and I off at the entrance and went to park the car. The first thing we saw when we walked through the doors was the Victoria's Secret entrance and I got really excited. "Ok John we will be in here probably a good hour or two at the least so you can have your lunch break and I'll give you a heads up when we are at the register so you can come meet us." 

"Yes ma'am Miss Michaela. Be safe." He said dropping us off at the entrance.

"Why do all of your workers call you by your first name?" She asked.

"Well they are more like family than workers and when they say my last name in public, I usually get a lot of attention and they like to avoid that. Plus my dad told them not to, so that I'm 'more protected'." I explained to her.

We walked into the entrance and I dragged Katie straight to the lingerie. We picked out one of each outfit in her size and went to the dressing room. She tried on every outfit and I told her the ones I did and didn't like. "Ok I'm not sure about this one." 

"Show me!" I said excitedly. She opened the door and I was stunned.

"You could have Michael begging for so much with that." I said.

"You think so?" She questioned.

"I'm freaking as straight as a pole and I would fuck you." I told her. 

She pushed my arm, "shut up. No you wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. It's a definite yes." I made her try on more and added them to the pile if I liked them. Once we were done with the sets we moved to individuals. "What's your bra size?" 

"32C." She said. I grabbed the bras I automatically thought were cute or that compliment her body well and we did the same thing trying them all on. We repeated this process with underwear until we had been through half of the store. 

"Do you have a bikini?" I asked her.

"Like 2 why?" She asked. 

"Omg how are you not dead yet? I have like literally 200." I told her.

"Well that's cause you are a model and they let you keep them." She argued.

I pointed to the bikini section and stared at her, "go." 

She laughed and pulled me to the bikini section with her. We grabbed one of every bikini and again, tried them all on. They all flattered her body so we got them all. "Well now you have 37 bikinis and you can't complain." 

I set her baskets on the counter and asked the cashier if she would watch them while we shopped for myself. I already had a lot of this stuff being a model for them but there were a few I didn't have. I grabbed about 13 bikinis, 50 pairs of bra and underwear, and 6 or 7 lingerie sets. Luckily since I knew all my sizes for this store I didn't need to try anything on. We went to the counter and set my 3 baskets with Katie's 4 baskets. We went through the door in the middle of the store to get to the clothes section. I didn't have very many clothing items from here so I got excited. I like all of the work out pants so I got one of each. My favorite thing about this store was the loose fitting, long sleeve shirts they had. I went to the shirt section and grabbed one of each shirt and hoodie also. Next victim were the sweats. I only liked 15 or so of the sweat outfits so I got those and put them in the baskets. I looked over and Katie only had one basket and it wasn't full. "Girly I know you want, so get. I just filled like three baskets and you have one." "I feel like you are spending to much on me." She said. "Babes I don't care. One of the reasons I love this about you is because you don't want to spend my money and I know you aren't a gold digger. Please just get whatever you want or reassure me you wear small in everything so I can start filling up your baskets." I told her. She hesitated and handed me her basket, giving in. I filled up four baskets with clothes and decided we had been in every section of the store. I put the 7 other baskets on the counter for the lady. "Is this everything?" "Yes it is." I asked the lady to write our names on our bags so we didn't have to sort them later and she kindly agreed. "That will be $12,379.87." "Michaela you did not just spend over $6000 on me. Okay I'm done shopping." She said. "Katie no! We just started and I'm having fun." 

"You really don't care about it do you? How long have we been in here?" She asked. 

"2 and a half hours. You tired yet?" I giggled slightly at her shocked face.

"How can you shop this much?" She laughed. 

"You get used to it after a while." I explained. "Plus I don't usually shop this much all of the time. I'm just stressed about Luke and not knowing whether or not he cheated. Also this is a shopping spree to spend time with my best friend so I'm gonna make the best of it." 

She smiled at me and gave me another hug, "I love you Micky." 

"Love you too Katie, Babes." I hugged her back and remembered I had to call John.

After the lady checked us out John met us at the store and grabbed our bags. So far we had 13 just from the one store and Katie thought it was pretty funny that John was carrying them all. "Where are we going next girls?" 

"Umm I wanna go in Calvin Klein really quick." I said since it was right across from us. 

I knew exactly what I wanted so I walked to the underwear section and grabbed about 50 different pairs of assorted underwear. "Do you want anything Katie?" 

"No thanks." She said.

"Okay but you are missing out. Calvin Kleins are really comfortable.." I teased. 

"Michaela really?" She asked. 

"Yes really. Here just get like 30 of them to try." I said throwing them in a separate basket for her.

"Whatever you say but 30 isn't a trial." She said setting the baskets on the counter. 

The cashier rang them up and put them into separate bags and labeled them for us like before. "Alright $935. Sign here and the receipt." 

"A thousand dollars on underwear? You have got to be kidding me." She said shocked.

John just kept laughing as I handed him the two new bags. "We're gonna go to Nordstrom since I love that store. You can drop us off and go put the bags in the car if you want." 

We walk into Nordstrom and Katie looks amazed. "My gosh, I want everything." 

"So get it." I whispered in her ear and walked past her frozen figure to the dress section.

I picked out about 50 new dresses and realized I needed to move on. I went to the shirts and I was in wonderland. I found about 75 new shirts that I loved and threw them in the baskets if they had my size. After I went to the shorts and found at least 100 pair. "Micky I feel like I have to much." 

"I'm not even gonna look cause I feel like you have one basket and I'm gonna be sick." I laughed. I had already filled 5 baskets and I was starting to get tired so I moved to the shoes.

"Well I have 4 baskets." Katie said from behind me. 

I turned around in disbelief but she was telling the truth. "Yay! I'm happy now. Keep going." 

I picked out 30 new pairs of shoes and set them on the counter. After another hour of shopping and ten baskets each we were ready to check out. John had come to pick us up. "I'm ready for more shoes! Can we go to the vans store?" 

"Now you are talking my language!" Katie said excitedly.

We went into the vans store and I picked out about 45 pairs. Luckily I had just started liking vans so they were easier to find ones I didn't already have. The real challenge was going to be next at the converse store. 

Katie found about 15 pair and I was really proud of her. The worker there agreed to putting the shoes in the bags without the boxes so we didn't have as many bags. I paid for all of them and John grabbed the bags once again. We went across the way to the converse store after. 

I already had pretty much every pair so I just got two new pairs of my favorite all black pair and about 10 new ones that I found. Katie had more luck than I did and walked out with 25 new pairs. "Okay I'm starting to get tired. Are we almost through?" 

"I just want to get two new pairs of sperrys and go to this new shoe store that I don't have any of." I led the way to the sperry store and grabbed the two pairs I wanted and Katie grabbed two as well.

We handed our bags to John and started walking to the new store. "What are toms?" 

"I don't have any but they are cute so I'm going to get a couple pair." When I said a couple I lied and got 23. But Katie got about 15 so I wasn't alone.

We left the boxes their and just threw all the shoes in the bags. Katie had two and I had three but we just held onto them since Johns hands were full. 

"We wanna stop at this milkshake place really quick but you can go a head to the car." I told John since I didn't want him to wait with all of the bags he was holding.

"Yes ma'am. Call if you need me." He said walking towards the car. 

"What kind do you want?" I asked Katie.

"Cookies and cream please. We should get one for John and Mr.Thomas too." Katie said.

"Good thinking, kind heart." I laughed and turned to the barista. "Can I get four cookies and cream please?" 

"Sure thing ma'am." She made them quickly and we each grabbed to and turned to leave. 

As we were walking out I saw the hyper walk store and remembered Luke talking about how much he had wanted one. "I know I said that was it but we have to go get one. Luke wants one so bad." 

"Ok let's go." Katie agreed.

We walked into the store and went to the Bluetooth section because they looked the coolest. We ended up buying the Bluetooth that were also off-road so they were a little more expensive. There were 6 colors so I got one for each of us. "Did you really just spend another $6,000?" 

"I did." I laughed. "Hey I um have to go to the bathroom really quick. Will you go ahead back to the car and tell John I'll be there in a minute?" 

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting." She said.

"Ya I'm sure. Thanks though." I headed off to the bathrooms and as soon as Katie was out of sight I snuck into the Apple Store. "Hello can I get two iPhone 6s pluses please?" 

"Sure what color?" The associate asked.

"Can I get one gold and one rose gold please? Both 128 gig." I asked him. 

"You sure can. Any accessories today?" He asked kindly. 

"Um a life green lifeproof and a teal lifeproof please." I told him.

"Alright here you go. $2,453 please." I paid for the phones and stuck them in one of my bags I wasn't carrying an apple bag around. 

"Thank you!" I smiled and grabbed my milkshakes off of the counter. 

"Wait are you Michaela? Daughter of Billie Joe?" The cashier asked. 

"I am." I smiled. 

"Could I get a picture and an autograph? My daughter loves you." He asked.

"You sure can." I set down all of my bags and the cashier got his phone out. 

"Is that your daughter on the lockscreen? She's precious." It was a girl who looked no older than six and was wearing a 5sos tee.

"Thank you. She obsessed with 5sos and thinks she's going to marry Luke." He told me.

"That's adorable." I said as he asked someone to take our picture. "Do you have something for me to autograph?" 

"Dang it, I don't." He said sounding defeated.

"Tell you what, I'm going to be up here again tomorrow to finish shopping and I'll stop by when we first come in and you can ask someone to bring her up here and I'll meet her." I said gathering all of my bags and the two drinks.

"Thank you so much she's going to be so excited." He waved as I left and I attempted to wave back. 

I walked out of the mall and Thomas had the car pulled up to the front. He opened the trunk and I put the rest of the bags down. "This is for you sir. Thank you for sitting in a parking lot while I shop every weekend." 

He laughed and took a sip of the milkshake. I gave the other to John, "and thank you for protecting me and making sure I stay safe." 

"Thank you sweetheart." I got in and John closed my door. 

Katie handed me my milkshake after I buckled up and I relaxed in my seat and started to drink it. "Shopping is hard work. This is why I only do it every other weekend." 

Katie laughed to hard causing her milkshake to come out of her nose. This cause me to laugh and I almost chocked. 

I pulled out my personal phone and started videoing her on snapchat to put on my story. She kept making me laugh until both of our stomachs hurt. 

We finally calmed down and started driving back to my house. We passed Katie's house on the way and I got curious. "Where is your car Katie Bug?" 

"Well you see, my mom lost has to get surgery that cost $50,000. And the only way they could afford it was to sell my car and use the money for surgery and the other $10,000 is going towards bills and stuff since my mom can't work for two months after surgery." She said not sounding fazed at all.

"Katie that's horrible why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It just never came up I guess." She shrugged. "Oh I texted Michael and asked if they were home yet and he said that they got in a little after Adam texted you and that Luke went home to unpack..." 

"So then he was cheating on me." I smiled and tried to hold back the tears. 

"Not necessarily, babe. Maybe.." I looked over to see what excuse she had but when she saw my glossy eyes she stopped and hugged me. "Aww I'm sorry babe. I don't know what excuse I could make up. You are just so hurt and I don't want you to be." 

"It's okay babe. It's not your fault. I'm just gonna text Michael to come over with the boys so I can give them their new present." I said pulling out my phone. 

I had a bunch of new texts:

Luke: hey baby

Luke: I just wanted to let you know I'll be home in the morning ;)

Michael: hey I just got out off of the plane, call me when you get a chance. 

Bank acc: you have used $33,435.26 as of 6:32 p.m.

Dad: wtf did you spend $33,000 on??

Dad: nvm John said he's supervising and that you are with Katie. Have fun love you xx

I couldn't help but laugh and love my dad. "Katie look." 

I showed her the texts and we both started dying. "I told you Daddy wouldn't care if I was with you." 

"It's funny how he cared until he was like 'nvm John is supervising! Have fun spending my money! Xx'." She started laughing again and I got a call from Michael. 

I answered it still laughing. "Hey Mikey. What's up?" 

"Are you feeling better now? You were starting to worry me when you didn't answer." He said.

"Ya sorry about that. Are you with all the other boys?" I asked.

"I am." He answered.

"Perfect! Can you guys come over and if Luke argues, drag him by the ear and tell him it's worth it?" I asked another time.

"I can and I will. We shall be over in about 20 minutes." He said. 

"Okay Mikey, love you and Katie does too. See you in a minute." I said hanging up.

About ten minutes later we arrived at my house and helped John carry all of the bags to my room. We luckily made it all in one trip and went back downstairs to thank Mr.Thomas and John again.

We quickly went back upstairs and into my room. We pulled out the green and blue hyper walks to claim them before the boys got here. I of course claimed green because it matches everything I own. I opened the box and turned mine on. I jumped on top and rode into the hallway with Katie close behind. I always rode my cousins so I was a tiny bit more experienced than Katie but she got the hang of it pretty quick. 

We went back into my room and parked them at the end of my bed. I took the other four and put the bag in my closet to surprised the boys when the get here. I got a text from Mikey saying they were about to pull in my driveway. 

We started sorting the bags and figured out that besides the hyper walk bag we both had the same amount of bags. "I'm really impressed with you Katie." 

We continued to sort out the bags and heard a knock on the already open door. We turned to see our boyfriends and both of their band mates. Katie ran and jumped into Michael's arms and I did the same to Calum and pulled Ashton's sleeve till it was a group hug. "Where's my love?" Luke said. 

"You don't get any." I said still mad. "I can't believe you cheated on me." 

"I what?" He said conufused. 

"You told me you wouldn't be back until tomorrow and then you came home early to be with some skank." I accused, laying my head on Calum's shoulder.

"What? No, I lied so that I could surprise you. I told Adam to send you to my house whenever we were almost at the airport so that I would be at the house when you got there but we got stuck meeting fans and I didn't get there till 12. We tried to come over here but Christian said something about you crying and then going with Katie and we were all confused." Luke replied.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" I asked unwrapping my legs from Calum and walking to Luke. 

"Baby I would never." He said once I finally got to him. He picked me up and gave me a kiss but I giggled through it and looked at Katie then back to him. 

"Then who's at your house?" I asked. 

"Molly got sick right before my mom went out of town so Ben is house/dog sitting." He answered confused. 

I started laughing and got off of Luke's side to stand up. I pulled him on the bed with me and couldn't contain my laughter while trying to kiss him. Luke looked at Katie really terrified. "Katie what's so funny." 

"Um Luke," she started off laughing, "I um, I think your brother was doing the bang, bang in your bed." 

I started to laugh harder and held tighter onto Luke who was sitting in between my legs. "What? Why? How would you guys know?" 

"Babe I went to your house to get that thing out of your room and I heard moaning and I thought it was you and some tramp. I really thought you had cheated on me." I told him. "Ohh look what I got!" 

I started to jump up and Ashton said, "what didn't you get?" And started laughing with Calum. 

"Ok first, boo you whore. And second half these bags are Katie's." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Katie? Went shopping? Ya right." Ashton said. 

"I'm serious. We, more like I, was angry so we went to Tetsuya's and then we shopped for like 6 hours." I told them and Katie started walking towards me.

"But we got these things so it was an alright trip." She told them. We both got on our hyper walks and started rolling around and doing tricks. 

"Boo you whores. I've wanted one of those for so long." Luke said pouting from the bed. 

"Shut up for two seconds," I laughed, "why Katie, there are only 48 bags here didn't we have 49?" 

"Ok there's no freaking way you just looked at that and could tell one of the bags was missing." Calum said.

"Shut up Calum. Anyway, yes Michaela I think one of the bags went missing." Katie said.

I started laughing and ride towards the closet. I was hard to ride and open the door at the same time and I almost broke my face. I grabbed the bag and rode over to the bed. "Happy early anniversary part one Lukey. You get black with red foot things. And the rest of you it can just be national friend day or something I don't know." 

"You got us all one?" Mikey said. 

"We did." I said winking at Katie. "Red for Michael, random thingy for Calum, and orange for Ashton." 

"Baby! I love you so much." Luke lifted me off of my board and kissed me over and over. 

"Thank you Micky!" We all came in for a group hug and then the boys started trying to figure out there hyper walks.

"I'm not done with surprises just yet." I said and everyone gave me a weird look.

"You're pregnant!" Mikey yelled.

"Shut up Mikey! I wanted to announce it." I said.

"Wait really?" Michael asked.

"No fucktard I'm not pregnant. I'd be dead by so many people before I could even think about having a baby." I said and a sigh of relief washed over his face. I shook my head and started laughing. "What an idiot, that guy. Anyway since Michael won the award for best boyfriend by breaking Katie's phone," 

I turned around and looked in the bag I though the phones were in but they weren't. "Hang on I lost the damn bag." I looked through every bag until I found it and grabbed the new phone and the case. "Here's a phone to the best girlfriend." 

"Micky you didn't..." Katie's voice cracked as I handed her the phone. 

"Yes Katie I did." She took the phone and looked shocked. 

She set the phone on the bed and wrapped her arms around me tightly and whispered. "Thank you Micky. You're the worlds best friend." 

"Aww babes are you crying?" I asked squeezing her tighter. 

She pulled back and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this. First you bought me a bunch of clothes and shoes that were like $15,000 then you buy me a hyper walk, and now a phone? You are too sweet." 

"Well I have to much money and I'm not gonna spend it on my self." I said. "Speaking of which, even though this has nothing to do with it, I met this guy today who is obsessed with my dad but even better his daughter loves me and 5sos and thinks she's going to marry Luke. I promised him that I would come back and meet her because he didn't have anything for me to sign so do you guys want to help me surprise her? A special someone could even propose with a candy ring??" 

"Sure Micky. I mean we would kind of seem like jerks if we said no." Ashton said.

"Ya and I would only pretend to not hate you guys for a while." I smiled sweetly even though I wasn't sweet. 

"Ok how about we go to dinner and then we can go hyper walk in the gym?" I asked.

"Yay." I looked to the bed and the four boys were snuggled together starting to fall asleep from the jet lag.

"Okay maybe not." I laughed and got Luke up enough to walk over to the couch and laid down with him under the blanket. 

Katie climbed in my bed with the other three after turning off the lights and snuggled with Mikey. 

"See you guys in the morning?" I asked but everybody was already asleep besides Katie and semi Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok when Michaela's birthday happens she will be 17 and so is Katie. Luke and Calum are 18. Michael is 19 and Ash is 20.


End file.
